


I'll be there for you

by mariothellama



Series: Alpha Łukasz and his mates [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Teammates to Lovers, going into heat, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Marco knows that he is about to go into heat. It would all be so much easier if only he had someone to share it with. But he doesn't. Or does he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> My dearest Blue_Night,
> 
> This is for you as I am holding you at least partially responsible for this rare pair that have captured my heart. Now I see them everywhere! I know that we said that we saw Łukasz as a Beta, and with his Polish mate(s) that is how I still see him. But somehow I can imagine him as Marco's Alpha. And the thought was rather a hot one. So I hope you agree!

Marco felt hot and dizzy, his stomach queasy. He was trying to focus, trying to keep everything under control, but he was obviously failing. It was time to admit defeat.

As if to underline his failure, Łukasz came to sit down beside him on the locker room bench, everyone else keeping a discrete distance from them, not wanting to get in the middle.

Marco felt his body automatically respond to Łukasz, respond to him as a healthy, unmated Alpha. In the back of his mind, he wondered how it would feel to have Łukasz take care of him during his heat, what it would be like to beg Łukasz to take him, to knot him, make him his. He was sure that Łukasz would be everything an Omega could desire: hot and passionate but kind and considerate.

He felt guilty, even ashamed, for thinking like this about his friend, his teammate, his vice-captain. But he couldn’t help himself. To his absolute horror, he could sense the change in his scent, which was suddenly stronger, sweeter, much more Omega-like. He could see Łukasz wrinkling his nose, obviously not immune to Marco’s arousal.

‘I know,’ sighed Marco, ‘you don’t need to rub it in. I’m too close to going into heat to stay in training, never mind play. I need to isolate myself for the good of the team so as not to cause disruption.’

‘I’d never thought that you’d do anything else for one moment, but that’s not why I’m here.’

Łukasz twisted his hands together in his lap, not looking directly at Marco.

‘Do you have anyone to help you through your heat? It would be easier for you if you did. And it would help afterwards … ’

‘ … with me being fit to play again,’ Marco finished Łukasz’s thought for him. ‘I know. I’ve thought about it. But I haven’t had a regular partner for a while. And I’ve never been able to share my heat with a stranger or even with someone I didn’t have a connection to that was more than just about sex.’

‘And if you didn’t have to? You may have noticed that I’m an Alpha.’

‘You! You’d do that for me?’

‘It wouldn’t exactly be a great hardship. You’re the most eligible unmated Omega in the Bundesliga. Any red-blooded Alpha would count it as a privilege to be allowed to share your heat. But only if you want this. I’d never force myself on any Omega. I like my partners to be fully willing.’

Marco did have to admit that the thought wasn’t unappealing. But that was part of the problem.

‘But what if we enjoy it?’

Now Łukasz lifted his head to look at him, smiling broadly, baring those white teeth almost wolfishly. ‘If you want me to take care of you in your heat, Marco, I can assure you that I have every intention of enjoying it. I may have the reputation of being gentlemanly and chivalrous, but I’m all Alpha under that veneer of civilisation. And you are a very attractive and desirable Omega indeed.’

Strangely enough, that helped Marco to make his decision. The idea that Łukasz actually wanted to be with him and wasn’t just willing to do this for the good of the team made it somehow easier.

‘OK then, Yes. Thank you. I mean … I’d like that. I really wasn’t looking forward to suffering through this on my own.’

‘You won’t have to. I promise that I’ll make it as good as possible for you. Shall we go home together? It’ll probably be easier if we spend some time together first. And, now that you’ve said yes, I might just forget myself and start growling at any other Alpha who looks at you for too long.’

Marco could almost ignore what was really going on during the drive home, the discomfort of his impending heat no longer so overwhelming now that he had an Alpha by his side. This was like any of the other times he and Łukasz had gone out to eat after training. Except that this time they wouldn’t just be discussing team bonding but having sex. Having lots and lots of sex. And the thought of that definitely aroused him much more than it should.

They’d agreed that it would be more comfortable for Marco to be in his own home during his heat. Łukasz had enough stuff with him in his training bag to last a few days. Not that he’d be needing much in the way of clothes anyway. But for now they focused on just keeping things as normal as possible. Marco sat at the kitchen table while Łukasz busied himself cooking dinner for them, watching the Alpha move round his kitchen like a graceful predator, his movements powerful and elegant.

Spending the evening with Łukasz was even fun in its own way. But the time came when they had to face the fact that Łukasz wouldn’t be going home at the end of the night, but staying over.

‘I can sleep in the spare room tonight if you’d be more comfortable with that,’ Łukasz offered.

‘Thank you, but no. We’re going to sleep together … do more than sleep together … at some point, so we might as well get used to it. And anyway, I think I might sleep more comfortably with an Alpha … with you … at my side.’

Marco showered before bed, glad to be able to shower alone while Łukasz used the guest bathroom. As he feared, he was wet with slick, his briefs damp and sticky. Just being around Łukasz was obviously having its effect on him. He slipped into clean briefs, hoping that his body wouldn’t betray him too much. He knew that he would be too far gone to care once he was in heat, but right now he was still reasonable enough to be embarrassed about being wet for his Alpha.

However he couldn’t help gratified by the look of lust flashing in Łukasz’s eyes as he made his way into the bedroom. Marco’s heat-sensitised nostrils picked up the telltale scent of Alpha arousal. So he wasn’t the only one being turned on by their proximity.

‘You look good enough to eat, Marco,’ Łukasz growled softly, ‘and I’m sure that I’m going to have the pleasure before long.’

That was enough to have Marco feeling wet between his thighs again. That and the sight of Łukasz sitting up shirtless in bed waiting for him. He slipped under the covers, a little shyly at first, then slowly sliding over to lean against Łukasz’s chest. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the Alpha’s scent as he relaxed into his embrace, the feel of naked skin against naked skin just so good.

‘You smell delicious,’ Łukasz breathed in his ear, ‘just so delicious. And you’re not even in heat yet. It’s going to be hard for me to control myself once you’re in heat.’

Marco giggled delightedly, wriggling his ass against Łukasz’s groin, loving how he could make the Alpha groan out loud. This was going to be fun, he thought, drifting off to sleep safe in the arms of his Alpha.

He slept surprisingly well, much better than he’d expected given that he was so close to going into heat. He was even able to eat some breakfast, although the mere smell of coffee made him sick.

Marco showered again while Łukasz cleared up in the kitchen. It was getting difficult to wash away the signs of his arousal, but it was good to feel clean, if only for a minute or two. He was just pulling on clean underwear when Łukasz came into the bedroom. His teammate smelled clean and showered, just like he did after training, but the smell of shower gel and shampoo couldn’t hide his underlying strong, male Alpha scent. Marco’s mouth watered at the prospect and some of the benefit of his shower was instantly undone, flooding the room with the smell of Omega arousal.

‘I think someone is close to going into heat,’ Łukasz purred. ‘Shall we go back to bed?’

Marco could only nod, no longer capable of coherent speech, his body’s needs and desires starting to take over. He snuggled up in Łukasz’s arms, lulled by the sound of the Alpha’s heartbeat and by Łukasz’s scent. He buried his nose into the crook of Łukasz’s neck, breathing in the Alpha’s scent. He felt soft kisses being pressed against his hair, gentle fingers caressing his back. And so they waited quietly together, peaceful and contented.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Blue_Night,
> 
> This isn't exactly a very Christmassy gift, but hopefully Łukasz and Marco together like this is appropriate for a season of light and love, warmth and happiness. Thank you for everything, my friend.

Marco could feel himself starting to become restless, squirming against Łukasz’s chest, feeling hot and sticky.

‘Would you like a massage?’ Łukasz whispered in his ear.

The suggestion did sound good. Especially the idea of those big, strong hands all over his body.

Łukasz eased him onto his front, pulling back the sheet, kneeling over his body. Marco knew instinctively that the Alpha was pausing to admire the Omega lying prostrate in front of him, waiting to be indulged.

Łukasz really could work miracles with those big, strong hands of his. He could feel the tension easing out of his shoulders as he relaxed into Łukasz’s massage, even if other parts of his body were starting to feel decidedly stiff. He sighed in bliss as hands trailed down his spine, gently stroking and soothing. Łukasz’s hands stilled for a moment as they reached the waistband of his briefs, asking for permission to go further. He was too blissed out to do more than murmur his agreement, wiggling his hips slightly in invitation just to make his point clear.

Łukasz’s soft growl as he slide the fabric down over the curve of Marco’s ass, easing it free of the stickiness pooling between his thighs, seemed to go straight to his groin. Strong, surprisingly gentle fingers trailed down his spine, teasing the suddenly incredibly sensitive skin of his buttocks. Fully hard by now, he couldn’t help rubbing himself against the sheets, craving friction against his aching arousal.

The Alpha chuckled, ‘It seems like someone is needy and horny.’

He was shocked to hear himself whine in response, a whine that turned into a moan as Łukasz slid two fingers inside him. The lack of resistance should have been embarrassing, but he was past caring, clenching himself round his Alpha’s fingers, needing more, needing everything. Kisses fluttered against the base of his spine, lips lingering in the hollow of his back.

‘You’re so beautiful, so desirable. I could worship you like this for hours.’ Łukasz’s voice was low and throaty, thick with lust.

He whimpered against the emptiness when Łukasz withdrew his fingers. But his whimpers were soon replaced by increasingly loud moans as he felt hot kisses against his skin, Łukasz sucking deep, wet marks into his flesh. Instinctively he tried to pull away as Łukasz licked between his thighs, lapping up the slick that had leaked from him, pulling back from the intimacy of the contact. But Łukasz held him tight in place, low growls of pleasure vibrating against his skin as he was licked clean.

That wasn’t enough to sate his Alpha and Marco felt himself being eased open, his most intimate parts exposed to Łukasz. He was leaking slick again, wetter than he’d even been before, even at the height of his heat. And Łukasz clearly liked what he saw, licking and teasing his rim with an agile tongue, gorging himself on the sweetness of his Omega’s arousal.

Łukasz’s tongue inside him felt sinfully good, stimulating Marco in ways he hadn’t believed possible, not even in his most private fantasies. His heat was consuming him, hot need coursing through his body, and he surrendered himself to it as his Alpha ate him out so thoroughly and so perfectly. How much Łukasz was clearly enjoying this just made Marco’s desire burn even hotter. His fingers clenched tight into the bedsheets, his back arching up off the bed as he let out noises he hadn’t known he was capable of making, loud moans and yelps, whines of ecstasy.

With his groin pressed hard into the mattress and Łukasz’s tongue working wonders inside him, Marco couldn’t hold back, even if he’d wanted to. His toes quite literally curled with the force of his release before he flopped back onto the bed. To his relief, Łukasz gave him a moment to gather his composure again before crawling up his body and gently turning him over. The Alpha’s face was suffused with lust, his eyes rimmed red with the telltale signs of his rut, but there was a softness there that made Marco’s heart hurt, reminding him of all his hopes and dreams for the mate he’d almost given up hope of finding.

Łukasz’s words took him aback. ‘Can I kiss you, Marco?’

He nodded, closing his eyes, offering up his lips to his Alpha. Despite the need of his rut that must be burning him up from the inside out, the first touch of Łukasz’s lips against his was that of a lover, soft and sweet. Marco savoured the surprising beauty of their first kiss for a long tender moment, before pulling Łukasz closer, deepening the kiss, wanting to taste and explore the Alpha’s mouth. Łukasz tasted of him and his own slick at first but, as Marco delved deeper inside, he could taste strong, male Alpha and, underlying it, something that must be pure Łukasz. Whatever it was he liked it, could even get addicted to it.

Somehow their deep, passionate kiss had got him hard again, that and the hot weight of an aroused Alpha heavy on top of him. His fingers clawed at Łukasz’s shoulders, wordlessly asking for what he needed.

Both of them were aching and burning with unfulfilled lust, but Łukasz still took things slowly, almost reverentially raising himself up on top of Marco, supporting his weight on powerful shoulders as he looked down at the Omega wriggling with need underneath him. Marco licked his lips as he couldn’t resist tracing the lines of the biceps bulging above him, proud of how strong his Alpha was. And his Alpha was every bit as impressive where it mattered most, making Marco gasp out loud as Łukasz pushed inside, making him his for the first time.

Łukasz was big and thick, stretching and filling him so perfectly, seeming to chase away all the emptiness inside. Even though his rut must be hurting him by now, he still treated Marco with infinite care, giving him time to adjust to having his Alpha inside him, encouraging him to set up the rhythm of their love making. For this did feel like making love, the two of them moving in unison, as if they had been made to be together. Alpha and Omega, Łukasz and Marco, bound together body and soul. His heat had never been like this before. His need was as all-consuming as ever, but it was Łukasz he needed, not some random Alpha to quench his lust. And they were just so beautiful together, moving together, coming together.

Fearing that Łukasz would be a gentleman and pull out of him, denying him what he craved so badly, he hooked a leg round the Alpha’s back, holding him tightly in place, clenching round his swelling knot, wanting every last piece of his Alpha. Łukasz’s face was buried in the crook of his neck, clearly overcome by the intimacy of possessing his Omega like this. Now it was Marco’s turn to soothe him, caressing Łukasz’s back, while he gloried in just how good it felt to have his Alpha throbbing big, strong and powerful inside him.

There was no need for words afterwards, soft strokes and kisses enough to tell each other just how good it had been. He slept soundly, cradled against Łukasz’s chest, waking again when the fire of his heat prickled at his groin.

They made love so many times that it made Marco’s head spin. He rode Łukasz until he exploded inside him, impaling himself on his Alpha’s huge knot in the aftermath. And he knelt for Łukasz, something he’d never willingly done for any Alpha before, displaying himself and wiggling his ass in temptation, until his Alpha lost it and thrust inside him with a loud growl. Marco loved how wanton he was, how needy he could be, how passionate but at the same time how tender their love making was. This time it was him who pulled Łukasz into the shower with him, sighing blissfully as the Alpha washed his hair and lovingly washed his body. Even if it did kind of defeat the purpose since they ended up making love again straight afterwards, barely making it back to the bedroom in time.

He didn’t want it to be over, didn’t want to be alone again without Łukasz, but finally his heat had burnt itself out and he lay tired but satisfied in Łukasz’s arms, the Alpha kissing his sweaty hair.

‘We need to shower. We stink of sex. But not yet,’ Łukasz whispered. ‘Let’s just enjoy this time together.’

‘I like smelling of you. I don’t want to wash away your scent, not yet, not ever,’ Marco murmured sleepily.

‘You don’t need to. Not if you don’t want to. If you want to be with me, then I fully intend that every Alpha for miles around knows that you have an Alpha of your own. You’ll just have to put up with me scent marking you, I’m afraid.’

‘I think I can cope with that,’ Marco chuckled.

They lay in silence for a bit, just listening to each other breathe.

‘There was a point there when I longed for you to claim me. When I had to bite my lips to stop myself from begging you to make me your mate.’ Marco’s voice was small and quiet as he admitted his shameful secret.

‘I wanted it just as much. Every instinct within me craved to claim you.’

‘So why didn’t you?’ Marco raised his head to look up at Łukasz.

‘Because you’re too important to me for that. Because mating for life is something that we should only do once we’re both sure that it’s what we want. It should be something beautiful and meaningful, not something we do in the heat of passion. Even if you could drive any Alpha out of their mind with lust, Marco!’

Marco smiled. That was exactly why Łukasz was the Alpha he had been waiting for all these years, the Alpha he’d feared he would never find.

‘Thank you,’ was all that he said, all that needed to be said. And Łukasz understood.

‘Why don’t we shower? And then eat? You need to keep your strength up. The team needs you. Now more than ever.’

‘And its vice-captain too!’ Marco responded as he unwound himself from Łukasz’s embrace.

They were together, on and off the pitch, no matter what the future would bring, of that Marco was sure!


End file.
